1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic magnetic recording medium ejecting mechanism and, more specifically, to an automatic magnetic recording medium ejecting mechanism mainly for use in a magnetic disk driving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanisms for use in magnetic disk driving devices have hitherto been proposed.
A known automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism, for example, is driven by the rotative force of a spindle motor transmitted thereto through a reduction gear mechanism to eject a magnetic disk cassette automatically. In this known automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism, the spindle motor must be disconnected from the automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism so that the rotative force of the spindle motor will not be transmitted to the automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism in an operating mode other than an automatic magnetic disk ejecting mode. To disconnect the spindle motor from the automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism, a semigear is provided in the transmission line interconnecting the spindle motor and the automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism, and the semigear is brought to an operative position in the automatic magnetic disk ejecting mode to transmit the rotative force of the spindle motor to the automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism through the reduction gear mechanism. The semigear is moved to and moved away from the operative position by an individual driving means other than the spindle motor. The provision of the driving means for interlocking the automatic magnetic disk driving mechanism with the spindle motor in addition to the spindle motor makes it difficult to construct the automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism in a compact construction and increases the cost of the automatic magnetic disk ejecting mechanism.